Impressions, eyes, and kisses
by johnnycake333
Summary: Sam teaches Rory tricks to woo a date for Valentine's day. He knows who he wishes Rory's date would be, but he'd never tell Rory that, or himself for that matter. It helps that Rory wants to spend Valentine's Day with his best friend anyway.  Sory fluff


First fic on the site, I'm excited! I hope you enjoy this little piece of Sory

-Robin

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow's Valentine's day an I still 'avent found anyone to snog" a downhearted Rory expressed to his blonde haired best friend. They sat together, as always in the very back lunch table as to avoid the hockey jocks, and so the two could have a decent conversation away from the general madness. They sat side by side, facing the room, and Rory had his chin on arms, crossed on the table. Sam Evans looked down on his Irish friend and silently chuckled as he listened to him elaborate.<p>

"Ah mean, I read somewhere that American girls flip for 'n accent, an I've been more than kind to all the girls in class, but I haven't so much as a hug from the lot of em. Maybe I should just give up."

"Ow..!" Rory yelped as Sam playfully smacked him upside the head, this time audibly laughing as his friend massaged the back of his skull. "What was that fer?"

"Stop being so melodramatic" Sam said, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back as he spoke, "I bet you could have anyone in this room you wanted as a Valentine's date, all you would have to do is ask."

Sam smiled to himself, but he couldn't help ignoring that feeling again, the one that he always seemed to feel around Rory. It was hard to define, and he was probably looking too much into it, but there was something about hanging around the Irish boy that just felt so natural. He could help smiling when Rory was there at his locker, waiting to join him in 5th hour; or checking his phone every 2 minutes to see if Rory had texted back. He had only known the kid for a few months, but he was quickly becoming the one Sam always turned to. It might have been because Rory was such a good listener, and maybe it was for another reason, but Sam would think about that later.

"Oh, sure, sure" Rory chimed sarcastically, sitting up straight and rolling his eyes at his friend.

"No really!" said Sam enthusiastically "Look at that girl over there" as he pointed towards a tall, lanky junior girl who had long brown hair tied up in a French braid. She was undoubtedly pretty, and played volleyball on the varsity team. "Ask her to join you for a romantic date at the scenic Breadstix eatery, she'll go weak at the knees. Oh, and maybe do a little impression. I'm a bit of an expert at that sort of thing and I can assure you, a good impression gets the ladies every time."

Rory cocked an eyebrow inquisitively, making a face that stirred something in the pit of Sam's stomach. "What kind of impression do ya suggest, oh wise teacher?"

Sam got an idea.

"Well, first of all you've got to take her by the hands, making sure you have her full attention."

He illustrated his point by taking Rory's slim hands in his own, causing him to gasp quietly.

"You look her in the eyes and flash her a smile. Now I mean, it might not be as big as Trouty Mouth over here-" Sam said, embracing his embarrassing nickname.

"Trout. . . wha?" questioned Rory, who had never heard the moniker before.

"Oh, haha, forget about it, really. But pay attention, this is the most important part."

Sam got serious again and looked straight into Rory's eyes. Maybe he was trying to teach him this faux serious flirting tip, or maybe he just wanted to say something to Rory. It was hard to think with the Irish boys big blue eyes searching Sam's face. Every inch of Rory was innocent and questioning, except for the faint hint of a flush on his cheeks. It was intoxicating, and Sam almost forgot that they were in a room full of people. He was about to say something he would most likely regret when he shook himself out of it and went for the line.

"You call it luck. I call it destiny."

For a moment, Rory's look softened, caught up in Sam's words and his dead on Sean Connory impression. They must have been a sight, two boys holding hands and staring deeply into each other's eyes. It was good for them that some poor freshman was getting made to wear his lunch on his chest by some jocks, and no one was focusing on the back corner table where two glee losers were enjoying a lunch together. Rory was caught up in the moment, but after a few seconds time his hands left Sam's hold and were clutching his sides while he laughed at the sheer oddity of the situation. Sam was slightly disappointed at the sudden lack of connection, but the laughter of his favourite Irishman was too much and soon he was losing it too.

"Oi, that tis sure to work" Rory barely spoke through his laughter, playfully pushing on Sam's shoulder "I couldn't make a girl fall fer me that way, she'd go running fer the hills. An yer even an expert on makin voices. Couldja imagine me tryin to sound like you jus did?"

Sam had only heard about Rory's experiences with accents before. He was apparently in the school's production of West Side Story, and even Rory admitted to Sam that he couldn't do a Puerto Rican accent to save his life. And his "American" accent was a mess, trying too hard to sound southern and cool. 'It's okay though', thought Sam, 'because the Irish accent is plenty cute enough'

Wait, shit, no, he didn't just think that.

Moving on.

"Well, even tho ya give terrible advice, at least yer always there to make me feel better" snapped Sam out of his thoughts as Rory grinned and took a bite out of his long neglected sandwich.

"For sure man, always for you" Sam replied copying his smile.

The rest of the lunch, which was quickly reaching its end, was spent with Rory trying unsuccessfully to copy all of Sam's impressions, and Sam just shaking his head and laughing. They were so comfortable together that it sometimes struck Sam as odd. It just didn't make a lot of sense, because for most of his life, Sam had tried to surround himself with women. The stripping job was obvious, his clientele was overwhelmingly older women, but even in Glee previously he remembers spending his practices trying for the attention of Quinn, Mercedes and Santana. But now he hardly seemed to mind spending less and less time with the ladies. And it wasn't even a conscious decision, but he had long stopped his pursuit of Mercedes, and was instead happy to share the company of his new best friend. Or something else, but let's not dwell on complicated things like that. All he knew was that Rory was the fresh start he needed in his life, whatever he was.

* * *

><p>"Hallo, is Samuel Evans at home?"<p>

A beat.

Hearing that unmistakable accent and way of speaking made Sam's pulse halt for a second.

Sam took a moment to compose himself and responded "You're talking to him Rore"

Sam could hear Rory laughing quietly at the nickname over the phone as he responded.

"Are you free this evening?" Rory asked, sounding hopeful. "Member how you said you'd sponsor me for V-day like you did over the Christmas holidays? Well, I'm kickin myself for not finding a gal to spend it with, but I figure who better to mope around with than my best mate? I'll bring over some popcorn and stupid heart shaped sweets if you pick out a few movies to watch."

"Oh man, that sounds incredible. I was just going to chill tonight, but you can totally come over" Sam said, eyes getting wide in excitement. Maybe he came off too strong, expressing a lot of interest in spending Valentine's Day with Rory, but he didn't care. He already had a million ideas for movies to watch. How many James Bond movies_ had_ Rory seen? Was Avatar just too long to watch in one sitting? Sam was lost in thought, and almost missed Rory's response.

"Cool Sam, I'll be over around 6. An ya know what? This'll probably be more fun than hanging around with some chick woulda ever been."

"Yup. See you then." Sam managed to squeak out before hanging up. He noticed his quickened breath again, and scoffed at himself for getting so worked up. There was no need to feel so anxious around a friend. A close, close friend, his mind seemed to add, but all the same. And that's what Rory was to him, he convinced himself, still holding the phone to his chest and lying on his bed. A buddy to play video games with, and laugh with, and watch movies and tv and to hold and to ki-

"Shit"

Sam bolted straight up on his bed and dropped the phone as he finally decided to entertain the notion that had been half forming in his head for weeks.

He had a crush on Rory Flanagan.

'Well now, that can't be right' he repeated to himself a few times as he got up to walk around the room. Sam was in a state, and this wasn't something he could just accept and move on. Because Sam was straight, yes, that sounds better. He definitely liked women, with their soft hair, and their long legs, and the way their big blue eyes just lit up their cute round faces and-

"Shit"

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at ten past 6, and Sam rushed quickly down the stairs to answer it. After a long chat with himself and a lot of worrying about the movie selection and what to wear, he was ready to see Rory. He opened the heavy door only to see the object of his recent thoughts standing on his doorstep, hair covered in snowflakes, cheeks colored red from the cold and holding an oversized box of chocolates.<p>

"Hallo Sam, mind if I come in? It's bloody cold out there." Rory remarked as he started taking off his coat and boots and walking into the entryway of Sam's house. Sam was stunned for a moment at how Rory had just looked, but he shook out of it in a second and started taking Rory's stuff to the living room. Sam had long since collected and readied himself for the evening. Even if Sam had some feelings he'd like not to mention, it wasn't worth ruining the night and spoiling whatever it was he had with Rory.

Rory was preparing the popcorn in the microwave as Sam fiddled with the crummy dvd player. "Dude, how does 'Singing in the Rain' sound? It's a good musical, and we both like old fashioned stuff. How bout it?"

Rory came walking back into the room and responded "Well, that Lina Lamont character sure sets my ears a'bleedin, but I love the rest of that movie. Good pick."

Seeing that goofy smile stretch across Rory's face as he plopped down next to Sam on the couch was enough to tear through any amount of calm Sam had been perfecting. He could feel Rory's thigh brushing up against his own and his hand which had fallen down by his side was mere inches away from Sam's. Sam's head was spinning as he clumsily started the movie. Rory was oblivious to his unease. And that was just like him, innocent, carefree, and once in a while, pretty clueless. The movie continued on and Sam was able to get into it a little, as much as he could since Rory talked the whole time ("Ya kno, I sure wish I could dance like that Gene Kelly fella. I'm hopeless at dancing. My friends tried to get me inta River Dance this one time, but I thought that was a load of blarney. Maybe I shoulda learned. . .) And Sam wasn't sure, but he kept thinking he saw Rory looking at him out of the corner of his eye when it would get to a sweet part of the movie. Of course he'd look away when Sam momentarily caught his eye and become fixated on the tv, or his shoes again. It was all so unreal, Sam's heart was pounding so hard he was sure not only Rory, but the whole neighborhood must have heard it.

"Eh Sam," Rory blurted out, after a rather long bout of silence, "I'm feelin a little stiff, mind if I put my head on yer shoulder?"

Oh god, remain calm.

"Why, go right ahead my good fellow" Sam tried to say all suave and joking, but as feared his voice slightly cracked at the end of the sentence. By the time Rory shifted closer and rested his head on Sam's broad shoulder, Sam had decided he had no further reason to pay attention to the movie. He took in a deep breath and could smell Rory's earthy cologne and could feel his incredibly soft hair brushing against his cheek. Sam put his left arm on the back of the couch and just took it all in. This beautiful boy was snuggling up against him, unabashedly, and they were watching a romantic musical, alone on Valentine's Day. He had long realized this was an opportunity to test the waters, but it just isn't as easy as said. However, he finally brought himself up to doing something about it and he slowly reached his hand down and began softly playing with Rory's tresses.

"Mmmmm" Rory said quietly and instinctively, "That feels good, mate."

As Sam sat there massaging his best friend's soft hair, he felt completely at peace. And maybe it was his totally blank mind that allowed him to move his head, almost unconsciously, and plant a soft kiss on the crown of Rory's head.

. . .

Almost immediately Rory drew his head back and pulled out of Sam's embrace. If his mind hadn't been so busy, Sam would have missed the warmth of Rory's body and his sweet smell, but currently he was mentally committing suicide. 'Oh god, now I've gone and ruined it, I shouldn't have done that, he's going to think I'm all kinds of weird now, he's totally into chicks, that was a terrible idea, I-"

But he cut his inner monologue short when he looked over and saw Rory's face. It was a little shocked, yes, but not altogether unaccepting. He looked like he was having his own war within his head, which Sam found incredibly attractive. His eyes were searching, and questioning, and many other wonderful, delicious adjectives but he also had so much wanting in his face. Rory licked his lips, a nervous habit Sam had noticed before tonight, and the sight of Rory's newly wetted lips had Sam pulling Rory into his embrace and setting his face inches away from his own. Rory was practically on Sam's lap, Sam had his hands on Rory's lower back and they stared, with half lidded eyes at each other. His own heart was pounding away and he could feel Rory's pulse racing through his warm body. The tension in the room was palpable as the movie continued on, completely forgotten.

"Hey" was all Sam could manage to breathe out, his head too busy to come up with a logical statement.

"Hey" Rory repeated, his voice breathy and low.

The sound and the eyes and Rory's hot breath on his lips were too much. Sam let his eyes fall closed as he captured Rory's tender lips with his own and pulled him even tighter into the embrace.

It began as an innocent peck, but the heat in the room was just too high; and though Rory was bashful for a moment, it soon turned more intense. Rory sucked on Sam's big lips and Sam angled his head for better access. It was so passionate, full of all the feelings the two boys had been repressing for weeks. Sexual tension in a not so platonic friendship had certainly existed, and the urges the two had been fighting could finally be realized. Sam bit Rory's bottom lip which caused him to let out a throaty moan. Sam brought his hands up and ran them through Rory's soft hair, which he always loved and Rory took two fists of Sam's button up shirt. Rory slowly licked Sam's lip which prompted Sam to open his mouth and start wrestling Rory's tongue with his own. Sam growled into the kiss as every sense was set alight and his head was reeling.

They parted for a moment, breathing heavily, still tangled up in each other and looking a mess. Sam's lips were swollen even bigger than usual, and two of the buttons of his shirt were undone in the mix of things. Rory's cheeks were the darkest shade of red Sam had ever seen on his pale face and his eyes, clouded with lust were looking straight into Sam's, which were in the same condition. Rory was the first to break the silence with a half coherent question.

"Oy Sam, wh. . what're we. . .?" he blurted out, never finishing the thought.

"I couldn't tell you Rore. But damn was that nice."

"Um, yah. Agreed. But-"

"Doesn't have to mean anything Rory, we're just having fun, feeling good. This can be whatever you want it to be." Sam reassured, feeling afraid the Rory wouldn't want to do that again, but he certainly valued Rory's feelings over anyone's at the moment. Rory had explained to him that he was a virgin, and he didn't want to do anything that would be to fast or too intense for him. He cared so much about him, he didn't want his current interest to feel uncomfortable.

"But, but I want. . . well, I kinda want it to mean something, ya no?" Rory said quietly, breaking their eye contact to look down at his hands which Sam had grabbed and held in his own.

Sam would never get over how bashful Rory could get, and how ecstatic Rory had just made him feel with his last comment.

"Oh thank god," Sam breathed, pulling Rory into a tight hug. He took another deep breath of Rory's scent and whispered the rest into his ear.

"You mean so much to me"

The separated and Sam saw Rory's goofy, toothy grin and couldn't help but pull Rory into another steamy kiss. This one even more full of joy and feeling than the last as both boys sat wondering how they could be so lucky. As Sam pulled away and began trailing kisses and sucking on the exposed flesh of Rory's neck, he could faintly hear Rory mumble "Best Valentine's Day ever" between gasps. Sam came back up and grinned, and took his lips again. Sam couldn't help thinking to himself as Rory worked magic on his lips,

'Um, yah. Agreed'


End file.
